fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Toad (SSBR)
This article is about Captain Toad's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Captain Toad. Captain Toad (キノピオ隊長, ''Captain Kinopio) is a recurring character in the Super Mario series, debuting in Super Mario Galaxy. Captain Toad is also known as Toad Brigade Captain, but has been on adventures without the brigade as well. Captain Toad recently received his own game, called Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Attributes Captain Toad is a middleweight character despite his small appearance, but that's because of all that equipment. Captain Toad uses his items to attack opponents, such as his Pickaxe, his minecart, his rope and even the Green Stars he has collected. However, Captain Toad has some problems jumping, and for a small character his speed is not that good. He can solve this by emptying it, which gives him a small speed and jumping buff. He has powerful Special Moves but he lacks a bit of KO potential. Captain Toad has this unique speed and strenght change, when he empties his backpack, he turns faster and his recovery increases considerably, but his power decreases. This speed buff is temporal and lasts just for several seconds, meaning he can't use the emptying move while in this status. Captain Toad's grab game is not very good and his aerial combat is pretty poor. He also has lack of projectiles. However, his abilities are performed very fast, meaning they aren't laggy, and they are very powerful but not up for high KO potential. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Captain Toad headbutts twice. *'Dash attack' - Captain Toad slides forward on a breakdancing manner. *'Forward tilt' - Captain Toad does a swinging headbutt. *'Up tilt '- Captain Toad does a little jump with a headbutt. *'Down tilt '- Captain Toad lies on the ground and extends his feet forward. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Captain Toad makes a powerful headbutt forward. *'Up smash' - Captain Toad does a backflip. *'Down smash' - Captain Toad does spins on his head, as if breakdancing. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Captain Toad does a sex kick. *'Forward aerial' - Captain Toad swings his pickaxe forward. *'Back aerial '- Captain Toad swings his pickaxe backwards. *'Up aerial '- Captain Toad swings his pickaxe around, upwards. *'Down aerial' - Captain Toad spins as if he was a drill. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Captain Toad headbutts his opponent forward. *'Back throw' - Captain Toad hits his opponent with his backpack. *'Up throw' - Captain Toad places his opponent upwards and smacks them with a diamond. *'Down throw' - Captain Toad places his opponent under him as he opens his rucksack and releases his items to hit his opponent multiple times. The items return to the rucksack the moment they hit the victim. *'Aerial Grab' - Captain Toads starts smacking the opponent with his various items as they fall, slamming them with the whole rucksack as they land. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Pickaxe Strike': Captain Toad takes out his pickaxe and buries it forwards, dealing good damage but low knockback. Rarely buries an opponent into the ground. **'Custom 1 - Pickaxe Slash': Instead of burying it forwards, Captain Toad does a slash with his pickaxe. Deals higher knockback but less damage. **'Custom 2 - Pickaxe Throw': Captain Toad throws the pickaxe forwards. A quick attack but doesn't deal that much damage or knockback. *'Side special - Minecart': Captain Toad hops into a minecart and is able to drive on it for a short period of time, sending opponents flying as he rams into them. **'Custom 1 - Minecart Slam': Captain Toad hops into the minecart and quickly drives forwards. He can't change direction and lasts for 3 seconds. Deals much more knockback. **'Custom 2 - Crazy Minecart': The minecart spins as Captain Toad drives on it. Slower but causes more damage and collapses when reaching its limit or upon contact with an opponent. *'Up special - Power Star': Captain Toad tosses a Power Star (rarely a Green Star, cosmetic change only) upwards, with his rope tied with it. The star floats in mid-air after traveling for 1,5 seconds, and Captain Toad proceeds to reach the Power Star with his rope to recover. The Power Star does damage, while being tossed or to those that touch it while it's still floating in mid-air. **'Custom 1 - Para-Biddybud': Summons a Para-Biddybud and grabs its feet as it flies and lifts Captain Toad upwards. Direction can be controlled with control stick, but it deals mild damage. **'Custom 2 - Propeller': The propeller helmet appears on Captain Toad's head and propels himself upwards. Pokes enemies on the way and causes a smash attack at the end. Captain Toad also descends slowly and the player can control his direction as he falls. *'Down special - Empty Rucksack': Captain Toad puts his rucksack upside-down to empty it. Small items come from it and bounce sideways doing mild damage to any opponent that is near. After using this move, Captain Toad is considerably faster and can jump higher for better recovery. This buff disappears after a brief period of time, and Captain Toad cannot use this move. This move is restored after the buff ends. **'Custom 1 - Spinning Empty Rucksack': Captain Toad spins the rucksack around to empty it, instead of just putting it upside-down. The bouncing items do more damage and are quicker. **'Custom 2' - Item Throw: Captain Toad quickly takes out the items by himself and throws them around. They bounce higher and last longer but deal less damage. *'Riot Move - Giant Turnip': Captain Toad plucks a gigantic Turnip and slams it onto the victim, sending them flying if not KO'ing them. *'Final Smash - Toad Brigade': Captain Toad summons his friends as they get into the battle with the Starshroom. The Starshroom floats around, dealing damage and knockback. The Toad Brigade hop into the stage as they attack on their own. Yellow Toad sleeps and makes an opponent near him sleep as well. Blue Toad tosses books at opponents dealing mild damage. Green Toad runs around dealing damage with a pickaxe and Purple Toad tosses packages at opponents, dealing good knockback. Meanwhile, Captain Toad can attack normally. After the Final Smash ends, the brigade hops into the Starshroom, they salute and depart from the stage. Taunts As Captain Toad: *Checks his map and then does a confident pose. *Loses balance due to the weight of his backpack and trips, then stands up again. *Starts checking his backpack and shows a random object eagerly. As Captain Toadette the taunts are the same, except with slightly different animations (more girly poses) and Toadette's voice. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': The Starshroom lands quickly on the stage and Captain Toad pops out of it. *'2nd Entrance': A Clear Pipe appears and Captain Toad pops out of it, similar to Mario's and Luigi's entrance. Toadette's entrance are the same. Winning An orchestrated remix of the victory fanfare from Super Mario Bros. ''plays while he does one of the following animations: *Captain Toad jumps happily around and then makes a happy pose. *A Power Star appears and Captain Toad takes it as if he was collecting a Power Star like in the games. *Captain Toad opens a treasure chest that is in front of him, it shines and Captain Toad gets surprised. As Captain Toadette, she does the same, but in the first one she dances instead of jumping. Captain Toad (and his Captain Toadette alternate) shares his victory fanfare with Mario, Peach and Luigi. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Red': Original clothes. Red spots and scarf, yellow suit. *'Blue': Blue spots and scarf, grey suit. Replaces headlamp with glasses, resembling Blue Toad from the Toad Brigade. *'Green': Green spots and scarf, yellow suit. Replaces headlamp with yellow goggles. Based upon Banktoad from the Toad Brigade. *'Yellow': Yellow spots and scarf, dark orange suit. Replaces headlamp with a yellow pajama hat. Based upon Yellow Toad from the Toad Brigade. *'Purple': Purple spots and scarf, dark grey suit. Replaces headlamp with a purple beret. Based upon Mailtoad from the Toad Brigade. *'Orange': Red spots, orange cap, red suit. Replaces scarf with Fire Flower necklace. Resembles Fire Toad. Alternate Costumes *Captain Toadette: Major change is the head, as it's Toadette's, but the clothes are pretty similar but with slightly different details. Voice and a few animations are changed. Comes with 6 color palettes. *'Standard - Pink': Original clothes. Magenta cap, white spots, red and pink clothes. (red team color) *'Red': Red cap, white spots, red and white clothes. Resembles the Super Mushroom colors. *'Green': Green cap, white spots, green and brown clothes. Resembles the 1-up Mushroom colors. *'Blue': Blue cap, white spots, blue and light blue clothes. Resembles the Mini Mushroom colors. *'Yellow': Yellow cap, red spots, yellow clothes. Resembles the Mega Mushroom colors. *'Purple': Purple cap, pink spots, pink and purple clothes. Resembles the Poison Mushroom colors from ''Super Mario 3D Land. Trivia *Captain Toad's yellow alternate's pajama hat is very similar to the one Kirby wears when using his Sleep ability. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters